Pronto Llegara
by Satomi chan10
Summary: El ribio caminaba lentamente por la transitada ciudad, al ver dicho letrero bufo con molestia y restandole importancia siguio su andar. -otro no ha de tardar... estupideces hum... Un toque ItaDei! O


**HOLA ! un saludo a todas las personas hermosas que pasan por aqui a leer esta cosa xD**

**Que les puedo desir ehh... pues como sabran soy nueva en esto asi que les pido por favor perdonen cualquier error de mi parte (si es que tube alguno) y pues espero que sea de su agrado, es que estas raras historias se me ocurren de repente y no puedo evitar escribirlas TT^TT bueno no importa x3 **

**ACLARACIONES: La frase que se encuentra en el fic no es de mi propiedad jeje no se a quien pertenesca ya que mi amiga Itza me la mostro, me gusto y mi cerebro empezo a trabajar en locas ideas xD**

**Otra aclaracion es que este fic tiene un toque ItaDei! claro es poquito porque yo muero por el SasoDei forever!**

**Valeria15 mi gran Senpai te lo dedico otra vez a ti je ojala y lo leas ya que me haria feliz! :D**

**Ya si mas idioteses les dejo mi Friki Fic jeje y la verdad, espero que les guste *u***

**NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SINO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
**

**Pronto Llegara**

(_otra cosita, el titulo del fic no me pertenece, es propiedad de mi gran amiga Daniela que me ayudo a crearlo porque a mi no se ocurrio nada y si esta algo chafa reclamenle a ella jaja)_**  
**

El rubio caminaba lentamente entre las angostas calles de la transitada ciudad. Entre su recorrido pasaba a lado de todo tipo de negocios que no llamaban en lo mas mínimo su atención, los ignoraba por completo y solo se dedicaba a seguir su propio camino.

Sus orbes tan azules y profundos después de un tiempo se aburrieron de solo mirar al frente, y por única vez los desvió a su costado tratando de encontrar algo interesante que pudiera ayudarle en esos momentos, pensó que quizá uno de esos locales ofrecería algo digno de verse y quién sabe, tal vez pudiera comprar algo ahí mismo.

La afortunada estructura que llamo su atención fue una bastante grande, no miro detenidamente lo que ofrecía a la clientela, mas bien, otro pequeño detalle fue el que realmente despertó interés en el. Se trataba de un pequeño letrero blanco que se encontraba colgado en una de las grandes ventanas cristalinas de ese local de artículos; estaba sumamente decorado y con letras negras para hacerlo resaltar más tenia escrito el mensaje que decía:

_**"No estés triste, alegre debes de estar, si un amor perdiste, otro no ha de tardar. "**_

El seguía en movimiento, no se detuvo ni un segundo para poder mirarlo mejor, ya que perfectamente le dio tiempo leerlo mientras continuaba su caminata.

Pensó atentamente el significado de aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente, no comprendió del todo bien qué clase de estrategia era esa para atraer a las personas, bueno, tampoco supo exactamente que ofrecía el negocio, simplemente soltó un bufido de molestia y restándole importancia se limito a seguir caminando.

Aunque el letrero estuviera ya muy atrás y el mensaje que trato de olvidar también, sencillamente la cabeza del rubio se reusaba a borrarlo, el significado por mas que le molestara, le recordaba tanto a _"el"._

Tristeza era lo que sentía y el hecho de estar feliz pensando que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien más, le parecía ridículo.

Después de lo sucedido, tomo la fieme decisión de ya no mirar a los lados, pues había la posibilidad de que alguna otra frasecita estuviera escrita en otro local y no tenía el mas mínimo interés en leerla, así que ahora su vista estaba nuevamente colocada en el frente , aunque no mirara nada en particular.

Su largo cabello dorado se mecía junto con el suave viento que corría libremente en esos lugares, su semblante era serio ya que no mostraba ninguna emoción relevante, ahora su cabeza estaba en blanco, y todo su tormento se había ido como si todas esas personas alrededor suyo se hubieran llevado consigo todas sus penas, algo extraño, pero muy cierto porque ahora el mensaje del letrero, estaba olvidado.

Su tranquilidad no duro mucho tiempo, sintió unas vibraciones que provenían desde el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón y con algo de cansancio saco dicho aparato para después colocárselo sobre su oreja.

_-¡Maldición rubia donde estas, por Jashin-sama que llevamos mucho tiempo buscándote!_- Deidara dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres Hidan hum?

-_¡Que genio! Pues veras, Kakuzu y yo vamos a salir para divertirnos un rato y quería saber si no quieres venir_ –pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta.

-No tengo ánimos para tus locuras hum.

_-¡Joder rubia volviste a pelear con el presumido verdad!_ –más que una interrogante ese dialogo proveniente del peli plata era una afirmación.

La mano libre de Deidara se poso en un costado de su cabeza, al parecer el dolor era demasiado y Hidan con la conversación telefónica no ayudaban en nada.

-¡Maldito seas religioso, yo que me largo para que nadie haga mención de lo sucedido con Itachi, y llegas tu con tus idioteces y me lo recuerdas hum! –el rubio no tenía la intensión de iniciar una pelea con su amigo pero su paciencia se agotaba.

_-¡Por Jashin-sama, seguramente pelearon porque tu le ganaste el baño al presumido Uchiha y se le hizo tarde en el trabajo!_ –el peli plateado ignoro por completo lo dicho por Deidara, su argumentación era estúpida, y el estaba al límite de su enojo, pero desde sus adentros podía sentir que Hidan tenía un poco de razón y lo que más le dolía era saber que el motivo de su pelea era aun más ridícula que la mencionada por el religioso.

-¡Hidan te estás ganando una buena golpiza si no cierras tu maldita boca hum!

_-¡Es verdad rubia, por Jashin-sama que ustedes dos pelean más que Kakuzu y yo!_ –Deidara cerró sus ojos fuertemente, en realidad pensó que no ganaría nada peleándose con Hidan, en cambio su dolor de cabeza aumentaría y eso ya era demasiado. Trato de recolectar paciencia y sobre todo de calmarse.

-Mira, tal vez tengas razón…

-_¿Tal vez? ¡Tengo razón!_ –volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos

-¡Si, si tienes razón y que te quede claro que no tengo ánimos de salir con ustedes dos par de anormales así que ADIOS!

Deidara aparto de su oreja el pequeño aparato celular que le permitía tener la conversación con Hidan, apretó un botón rojo para después volverlo a meter nuevamente a su bolsillo donde desde un principio se encontraba. Se quejo con toda molestia, pensándolo mejor era imposible no tener una discusión con el Jashinista y le resultaba indignante darse cuenta de que ahora ellos dos peleaban más que ese par.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el viento antes calmado corrió con más fuerza; no sabía por cuánto tiempo había caminado, tampoco sabía con exactitud hasta por cuánto tiempo más seguiría de esa forma, no tenía interés en detenerse porque simplemente no sabía qué hacer después de que cortara su andar.

El tiempo corrió, su vista jamás habías estado puesta en ninguna persona, no le gustaban los rostros cansados de la gente alrededor suyo; pero esa cabellera rojiza era tan llamativa que no pudo evitar posar su vista en el dueño perteneciente de esta.

El desconocido pelirrojo caminaba también por esos rumbos, venia en dirección contraria del rubio. Deidara lo visualizo desde mucha distancia atrás, ese cabello fuego era muy difícil poder ignorarlo.

Inspecciono minuciosamente al extraño pero atractivo joven de cabello rojo, el color de la piel de su rostro era de un tono bastante claro pasando a pálido que a simple vista se notaba suave y lisa , su boca un tanto pequeña y fina, igual que su nariz. Deidara sintió algo de vergüenza al percatarse de que miraba tan descaradamente a ese desconocido, pero simplemente no podía reprimir ese deseo en el. Aun así, el rasgo que llamo mas su atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos de tonalidad caramelo tan profundos y tan suyos, solo miraban al frente, ni siquiera chocaron con los orbes azules de Deidara que lo miraban sin ninguna reprimenda. Eran tan fríos…tan cortantes… como si estuvieran fijos en algo, pero al mismo tiempo estuvieran muertos, sin nada que mirar, por el hecho de que no tuvieran algo alrededor suyo, y la existencia de las demás personas no importara… _-"esos ojos, son los mismos que tenia Itachi antes de conocerme completamente…. Itachi…."_-pensó desde lo más profundo de su conciencia, eso le entristeció nuevamente.

Seguían caminando, se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que pasaron uno al lado de otro, simples desconocidos eran, simples existencias ignoradas….

-Otro no ha de tardar….estupideces hum….

**Como estubo ? xD les adverti que estaba raro!**

**Beno aqui esta, la verdad no se si continuarlo o no... pensandolo mejor creo que no a menos de que alguno de ustedes quiera la conti que dudo mucho x3 pero si es asi pues acepto sus preciadas sugerencias porque no tengo una idea muy clara ^^U**

**Etto... creo que es todo! me voy despidiendo, pronto espero verlos :D**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! :O**


End file.
